I found you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After her battle against Mariko and defeating the soldiers she massacred Lucy returns to the place she belongs...home Kohta still loves her and wants her to stay beside him; treating her fondly and looking after her but Yuka anything but happy. Will Kaede be able to find the love she so deeply desires and deserves with Kohta? Or will they be torn apart once more? KohtaxKaede,
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through the cherry blossoms quietly; pink petals falling all around like pink snow. It was warm outside yet mild; not cold but not boiling; it was mild. The sun beamed down in the sky like a giant yellow disk glowing brightly in the sky.

At Kaeda house Yuka was cleaning the dishes and preparing breakfast. She had decided to make extra Miso soup, Yakitori chicken kebabs, white rice, Egg Omelette rolls and ginger tea.

"I hope Kohta likes this for breakfast; I know Nana eats just about anything and Mayu isn't really fussy. But Kohta is harder to please that anyone else I know" Yuka thought to herself.

She began serving up the breakfast plates and bowls onto the table. The napkins and chopsticks were already out so the eating items were the only ones needed to be taken care of.

"Mayu, Nana breakfast!" Yuka called loudly from the kitchen. She knew Nana was had ears like a dog; the minute she heard food she would rush to the table before it was even set out.

There was a loud thud from upstairs; then muffled conversation and then the upstairs bedroom door slammed open and feet were heard pattering downstairs. Eventually an excited looking Nana appeared with Mayu being dragged behind her.

"Did I hear something about food?!" Nana cried loudly her voice sounding excited. She loved Yuka's cooking and at her age needed all the food she could get.

Yuka smiled sweetly "Yes I'm just serving it up; please go and sit down" she said kindly.

"Hey where's Kohta?" Mayu asked curiously. Wasn't he hungry; didn't he want any breakfast today?

"Oh that's right he's sweeping out front; I best let him know the foods done" Yuka remembered suddenly. She headed towards the front to tell him the cooking was done.

 _ **Meanwhile around front**_

Kohta was sweeping leaves from the walkway of Kaeda house; despite the fact that nobody really came here she was damn obsessed with keeping it pristine. She always hated the fact that she yelled at him about it and acted like a bossy know it all.

He sighed heavily; after regaining his memories of how his sister Kanae and father died he had never told her. How could he?

" _Hey Yuka I recovered my past memories; of course that means my sister and father were murdered by my childhood crush. So I created a mental block to hide my psychological trauma; but at least I remembered you had the hots for me!"_

Yeah that wouldn't go down well; she would be happy at first then probably sulk or slap him. Call him a jerk and storm off...it was becoming repetitive.

Suddenly he heard a thump distracting him from his thoughts; He looked around and his heart just about stopped. Was this real or was this some form of a dream.

Nyu was laid upon the top stairs towards the house; she was injured badly. Her horns were damaged and she was covered in awful injuries and her clothes soaked in blood.

"NYU!" He yelled loudly rushing to her side. He dropped his broom to the side and ran to her in a heartbeat. He knelt beside her and cradled her in his arms "Nyu! Are you ok? Did those soldiers do this to you?!" he cried anxiously anger and sadness filling him.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly pain and exhaustion filling her body. She hadn't eaten in days and her body was weak. She had suffered blood loss and exhaustion and had killed the soldiers but managed to escape.

For 3 days she had wandered to Kaede house from her battle against the soldiers in the main town. It wouldn't usually have taken her so long but her body constant reminder of how much pain she was in had been a problem.

"Kohta" Lucy whispered weakly. She wouldn't die from this; she'd suffered a living hell in those labs so this was nothing to her. She would be bedridden for a while but nothing she wasn't used to.

"Stay still it'll be ok now" Kohta reassured her solemnly. He helped her up slowly and picked her up bridal style. There was no way in hell he was going to let her walk in this condition; she'd lost enough blood as it was.

Suddenly Yuka appeared from the house with a cheerful disposition "Kohta breakfast is..." she said cheerily but cut off when she saw him holding a battered Nyu. She covered her mouth in shock and stared at them in fear.

"What..." she trailed of quietly her voice soaked in fear; what the hell had happened? Why was Nyu so badly hurt? and why was Kohta holding her like that?

Kohta rushed past her clutching Nyu in his arms; he didn't have time for another one of Yuka's rants today. He couldn't let Nyu die; she meant too much to him to die like this!

Yuka stood there quietly her head bowed slightly. Her heart was filled with confusion, anger and jealousy all at once. What happened to Nyu? Why was Kohta holding her so closely and why did he ignore her?

 _ **Inside**_

Kohta rushed upstairs to his room carrying Nyu close to him. He could feel her blood trickling on him yet her body was still warm which proved she was still fighting.

He slammed open the bedroom door loudly and knelt next to his futon. Not giving a second thought he began stripping Nyu out of her clothes. He knew Yuka would jump to conclusions as per but he needed to see how bad her wounds were.

As he pulled of Nyu's clothes relief filled him as he saw she had minor bruising; large scratches and scrapes and a few deep cuts but nothing serious. But then again she had been travelling here for 3 days on no food, no sleep and after a long battle against soldiers...who wouldn't be beat up after that.

He covered her up with the sheet but rushed to get some warm water, a towel, pyjama's and bandages. She needed patching up even if Yuka protested bitterly that she needed to go to a hospital. All that would do was put her back into the hands of the military all over again.

Meanwhile Yuka slowly trudged inside and eventually opened the door. She needed to get her mind off of this and get breakfast served. It wasn't good to think about such bleak thoughts.

As she entered the house she was surprised to find Kohta carrying a bowl of hot water and a flannel, a first aid kit and a pair of dark blue pyjamas. At first she was stunned and then suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Yuka asked curiously her tone filled with annoyance and suspicion. Just what was he up to?

"I'm looking after Nyu; I won't be eating breakfast with you guys so can you send up two portions to my room. Thanks" Kohta said quickly as he rushed upstairs.

Yuka looked at him in annoyance and frustration "Idiot" she muttered to herself. After all that had happened between them he still acted like this toward Nyu?

 _ **Upstairs**_

Lucy was laid upon the bed weakly still dressed in her undergarments and covered in a blanket. Her black dress and pinkish clothes were ruined beyond repair with rips, tears and bloodstains.

The battle was not over but it was at a standstill for the time being; Kurama was dead, Mariko was dead, Nana was fighting for their side and Kakuzawa was now down 2 main men. They would need to rethink their strategy and come up with a new plan; so attacking now would be pointless.

She sighed heavily as she tried to contemplate the situation in her head over and over; she had finally been able to return to her home. Returned to her happy place; returned to the one she loved.

Suddenly the door opened and Kohta entered with all his items; he approached Nyu then sat beside her with the items. He could feel his face flushing but shook it off knowing what was more important.

"S...Sorry about this; it may h...hurt" Kohta stammered nervously embarrassment filling him. He was used to seeing her body parts but being a teenager it was ultimately still awkward with the hormones and all.

He gently began wiping her wounds causing Lucy to hiss slightly but allowed him to. He could see the pain in her eyes but tried to be as gentle as possible. He cleaned and rinsed the cloth a few times while tending to her wounds but was satisfied when her body was clean.

He smiled to himself proudly "Ok now let's cover up your boo-boo's" Kohta said cheerfully.

Lucy blushed gently; he was so kind to her after all this. After he had regained his awful memories and after knowing what she had done. He was still so kind to her that it broke her heart; and yet made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Kohta" Lucy said gently her eyes filled with fondness and gratitude. He was so kind to her and treated her like a person. He didn't treat her like an animal or a freak like those people at the labs did.

She raised limbs when told but sat still allowing Kohta to perform his tasks. She was actually enjoying being able to spend alone time with him like this. In a way it was almost romantic; despite the hell they had been through previously.

Kohta smiled "I got you these; I know you suit blue and they seem to be your size" he said awkwardly handing her the pyjama's. They were long sleeved blue blouse and trouser set with white lines on the hem of the cuffs, legs and collar.

Lucy took them gently and slowly began to pull on the shirt; it hurt to move but she could stand it. She then buttoned up and pulled on the trousers and sat there quietly admiring her new attire.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Yuka stood there with a tray with breakfast for two "Your request" she said sternly.

"Thanks" Kohta said gratefully. He handed her the bowl and cloth and wrecked clothes smiling "Can you get rid of this and throw out these clothes? Thanks" he said quickly before taking the food and slamming the door shut.

Yuka stood there quietly feeling more annoyed than usual. Once Nyu showed up he ignored her and just went gaga over her. She hated it and she thought Kohta was starting to actually warm up to her too.

Kohta brought the food over and smiled "Here a good meal will help you recover faster" he said gently. He started eating his own leaving Nyu's in front of her.

She blushed shyly but helped herself to the food; she sighed pleasantly as the warm food flooded over her taste buds. She continued eating while subtly gazing at Kohta fondly.


	2. C2: Her smile

Lucy sighed pleasantly as she finished the last of her food; it had been a long time since she had eaten a good meal. Her desire to escape and beat the enemy had taken over her thought process so she concentrated on little else. She could already feel some of her strength returning.

"Feel better now?" Kohta said fondly finishing his own. She must have been really hungry to finish all that food so fast. It made him wonder how much she pushed herself on a regular basis.

Lucy blushed gently and bowed her head "Mmm" she mumbled quietly. Even now she could feel her cold walls around her heart melting just by being near him. He made her feel _normal;_ hell he made her feel like she _mattered._

"Until you're better I'm gonna share a room with you" he stated firmly. He knew that she would push herself and try to move even if she was badly hurt. So he would stay beside her to make sure she didn't try anything.

Yuka would probably bitch further on how it was inappropriate but he couldn't care less. It may have been her house but he wasn't a kid anymore. He was 18 years old now he was capable of making his own decisions.

Lucy's blush intensified at the thought "I'm not!..." she snapped quickly wanting to argue. As much as she loved Kohta there were some things she didn't want him to see yet.

Kohta grabbed her face in his hands taking her by surprise and shocking her "I feel guilty that I couldn't protect you from getting injured. I don't want you running off again and acting all tough. So I'm gonna stay beside you until you get better" he stated sternly his tone non optional.

Lucy's eyes stung with tears; he was so kind to her after all she had done to him. He protected her and looked after her. All this kindness broke her heart but she had been given a second chance to be with him. She smiled gently "Ok" she said softly.

Kohta smiled warmly and breathed a sigh of relief "That's good..." he said gently. He then peered her up and down quickly. His expression became thoughtful "...I'll have to go shopping with Mayu at some point to buy clothes. It's not like you can wear Pyjama's all the time".

With that Lucy's wall broke and she hugged him tightly; she had no doubts in her mind what she wanted. This was her new home where she belonged; she had been given a new chance with Kohta and start again. The tears she had been holding back spilled over quietly and dripped onto her hands.

"Kohta...Thank you" she whispered tearfully burying her face into his neck. She felt safe in his arms; like nothing or nobody could hurt her.

Kohta placed a hand behind her head gently to soothe her; his other arm wrapped around her back slowly. He wanted to protect her from all the pain she had suffered; show her the love she had longed for all her life. Their future was unclear but all he knew was he was never going to let her go again.

Meanwhile Yuka stood outside the door quietly her fists clenched in balls. Her heart was filled with anger and jealousy. She had loved Kohta since they were kids and had missed him all the years they were apart.

Now he was falling for some mysterious pink haired girl with horns that he had only just met a couple of months ago? What was it she had that she didn't have? Why was he so drawn to her and ignored her feelings?

"Kohta you jerk" she muttered bitterly from behind the door before walking away.

 _ **Later**_

Kohta walked downstairs humming quietly with the tray of food; Nyu was sleeping peacefully in her bed after eating. In the state she was in she needed all the sleep she could get right now.

"Somebody was hungry" Yuka said solemnly standing at the bottom of the stairs. She wasn't going to hand him over to anyone; not ever.

"She was pretty banged up; I'm not surprised she finished it all off" Kohta stated thoughtfully concern washing over his eyes.

"Is she sleeping?" Yuka asked curiously her tone hopeful. If so it meant she could have Kohta to herself for a while.

"Yeah; I'm not surprised though she pushed herself too much" Kohta said firmly. He wished she would rely on him more instead of having to feel like she had to deal with everything alone.

"Well as long as there's nothing to worry about I'm sure she will be fine" Yuka said quickly her tone hinting poison. Why did he worry about her so much? Why was she so damn important to him?

"Listen Yuka there are some things I plan on changing and taking care of from now on" Kohta said quickly. He wanted to do things right this time and not fuck up; the memory of betraying Nyu (kinda) by giving Yuka hope or getting in awkward situations with her must have hurt Nyu much.

Yuka froze still her body tensing up; he was changing and it was all her fault. Since Nyu came back he was different and not himself. She didn't like what was happening to him but there was nothing she could do about it. "Fine..." she said coldly and walked off.

 _ **A short time later in sitting room**_

Yuka, Mayu, Nana and Kohta sat around the table quietly tension heavy in the air. It was an uncomfortable situation waiting for someone to talk.

"I want to go shopping for Nyu" Kohta said quickly. He knew Yuka was loaning her clothes but that wouldn't do; she couldn't keep getting hand me downs. As long as she lived here she needed her own clothes like Nana and Mayu.

"What? Why? I've been giving her my old ones so what's the problem?" Yuka snapped crossly.

"Because it's unfair; half of them either look stupid or don't match. Mayu and Nana get their own clothes so she should too!" Kohta snapped back his tone angry.

He not only wanted her to be showered with love but be able to feel good about herself. And she never looked happy in Yuka's clothes; she looked damn near miserable. Being given second hand clothes she didn't want was a pretty shitty thing to do.

Yuka huffed crossly but gave in "Fine; but you're paying for them" she muttered crossly.

"That's fine; while I'm at it I'll take Mayu and Nana too. They've been dying to do shopping too" he replied sternly. She needed time to bond with other people and going by herself would not be a fun experience.

"Really?! I can come too!" Nana cried excitedly. She had only ever received clothes that Yuka had bought her. She had never been able to choose her own before; it was really exciting.

"Of course; that way you can see what the main town is like" Kohta said kindly smiling at her.

"Yaay!" Nana cried excitedly her eyes shining with joy. She then grabbed Mayu happily "You should come too Mayu; you'd look so cute" she cried happily.

Mayu blushed shyly; she had never really owned nice clothes or girly items. She was touched that Kohta was so kind to her. She smiled gently "Ok".

Nana hugged her all over again and continued giggling excitedly about their shopping trip. Beings still only 7 years old she was quite excitable still.

Meanwhile Yuka left the room quietly her head bowed. All he seemed to care about was Nyu; he was so cold and ignored her feelings "You stupid jerk" she muttered angrily.


	3. C3: My real name

Kaede lay in her bed panting heavily; her wounds still stung badly and her mind was full of bad memories. She could remember the orphanage and the kids who picked on her, the poor puppy who had been beaten to death because of her; and all those years in the labs.

Her body tensed as fear and sadness overwhelmed her. She didn't want to remember that now. Her whole life she had tried to repress those awful memories; the ones that had hurt her badly.

"No...No more; I don't want to see..." Kaede muttered quietly in her sleep. She tossed and clenched her body as the images flashed through her head like a video; awful bloody images that reminded her of the past.

Kohta who had been sleeping beside her in a separate futon was wakened from his sleep by her cries. He became worried when her saw her distressed state and moved closer to her.

"Nyu...Nyu its ok" Kohta said gently shaking her. He hated seeing her so sad and he couldn't leave her to continue such dreams.

"Kohta...Kohta...KOHTA!" she cried her eyes snapping open and she bolted upright. Her red eyes filled with fear and her body covered in sweat.

She sat quietly for a while; she panted heavily and tears stung her eyes. She wished the dreams would stop; they only ever came to her when she was at her weakest. She hated the memories that came back to her when she was sick.

"Nyu? Are you ok? The dream is all over now; you're safe" Kohta soothed warmly his tone full of concern. He hated seeing the girl he loved in pain or suffering; it broke his heart.

Kaede turned her head to look at him slowly; it had just been a dream. She was still at Kaede house; Kohta was still here and her past was over. "Kohta..." she whispered quietly her voice almost cracking.

Kohta wrapped an arm around her head gently pulling her close to him "You're safe now; it was just a bad dream brought on by the fever" he whispered gently.

Tears stung her eyes; all her dreams felt so real. The sickening feeling that she felt every time they came to her sat in her stomach. It hurt her so much but Kohta was the shining light that drove away the darkness.

"Kohta!" she sobbed bitterly and wrapped her arms around his chest pulling him to her. She didn't deserve his kindness; but she couldn't stop loving him. No matter what the future had to bring; she wanted to stand beside him.

Kohta wrapped his other arm around her back pulling her into his embrace; he had no idea she suffered such terrible dreams. He could only imagine with her past how ugly and scary they must be.

He wished he could take all her demons and destroy them with all his might. However all he could do was protect her heart; and that was just as good.

She began to tremble in his arms and he felt her tears soak his shirt. He didn't care; he would hold her for as long as she needed till she felt better. He wanted to see her smile even if it took forever.

He stroked her pink hair gently in a soothing manner; when he used to have bad dreams his dad did the same. Before Kanae died he did the same for her when she was scared; and now he would do the same for her.

"Don't leave...Please Kohta don't ever leave me" Kaede sobbed tearfully. After the battle with Mariko or No.35 she had regained her past self once more. Her personalities had blended into one again.

She had noticed it after receiving such bad head wounds during her fight before returning. She no longer felt the urge to kill; nor did she feel herself becoming naive again. Both personalities had blended back into the girl she once was.

However if he knew the truth of what caused her to become the way she was; what life she had lived before the labs. Before all the cruel and inhuman torture she had succumb to while being imprisoned; he would look at her differently.

But despite all this she still _loved_ him; he made her miserable existence up till now a happy dream. He chased away her demons leading her into the light; allowing her to forget all the pain.

Kohta tightened his grip on her; he knew this part of her too well. It wasn't like Lucy's cold icy nature or Nyu's innocent nature. She was the sad lonely little girl she had been when they first met. His first love; the one he met as a kid was back to herself again.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll never leave you again" Kohta said firmly.

He knew Yuka would be angry about this; she would get mad at him for acting this way. She would have a go at him for falling for a girl he had only known a short time; but he didn't care.

In reality he had known Kaede since they were children; he had loved her since then despite all the bad things she had done. Yes it hurt of what she had done to him; but he knew deep down she was a kind soul. She had simply lost herself to the monster that had lured within her.

However he wasn't naive to Yuka's feelings for him; however he didn't love her like that. Yuka was _family_ to him and nothing more. The feelings and needs she wanted of him he couldn't give; because he _loved_ Lucy.

Kaede buried into his chest warmly; he smelt like soap and himself. Since they were kids she had felt safe in his arms; like nothing could hurt her. "Kohta..." she said quietly her tone hesitant.

"Hmm?" he said softly loosening his grip and pulling away from her. Her eyes were filled with tears but they had become calm. It seemed her happy place was next to him; and he was glad about it.

She swallowed nervously; she was about to tell him something she had never told anyone before. While he knew her as _Nyu_ that was not her real name; and she wanted to hear him say it from now on.

"I...I want to tell you my name; the real one not the one you know me as" she said quietly her tone hesitant. Being called Nyu was a lie; she didn't hate the name but it wasn't who she really was.

Kohta blinked quietly then realized he didn't even know her name. He had called her Nyu in both her forms as he had never heard her actual one. He felt quite ashamed of that; but he was glad she trusted him enough to tell him.

He smiled awkwardly "It's going to be strange not calling you Nyu anymore; But it would make me very happy to finally know the real you" he said gently.

Kaede blushed; she had enjoyed being called Nyu but it was part of the past. In the future to come she wanted to be called her real name than a false identity. "My...My name is Kaede" she said shyly.

Kohta's eyes widened then an amused smile spread across his face; it was kind of ironic that her name was Kaede and she was staying at a place called Kaeda house. Guess it was only right she staying at a place called "Maple house".

"That means Maple right?" he said gently holding her tight. It was quite a fitting name for her; beautiful and fragile like the maple leaf.

"Mmm" she said quietly her cheeks flushing at how close he was hugging her. It was new to her like this; but she didn't hate it. She was glad to finally be able to be close to him as herself after all these years.

"It suits you; the fragile beauty" he said fondly his tone slightly teasing.

Kaede pouted quietly; it had been a while since he had teased her like this. The last time had been when they were kids before she had awoken as Lucy. But it was bittersweet nostalgia; but she was glad of it.

"Kohta..." she said shyly. She knew he liked her too; and she loved him dearly. However she had never been vocal about her feelings while hinting them as Lucy. But now she wanted to tell him clearly about what she felt.

"Yes?" he said softly fingering her hair. It was so soft and shiny; luminous and beautiful in the moonlight. She truly was a beautiful girl; and the one who had laid claim to his heart all these years.

"I love you" she said softly a shy smile appearing on her face. Her eyes were red and poufy from crying in her sleep. Her face was a bit of a mess from crying but he was the only one she would let see her like this.

Kohta smiled at her; he had longed to hear those words from her all these years. He had never said it as a child as it was too awkward. However as he had developed into a teenager his courage had grown slightly.

He wanted her to know how much he loved her; when the time came he would love and caress every part of her. He would shower her in the passion he had always longed to give her since they had been reunited.

He kissed her forehead softly then gazed into her red eyes fondly "I love you too...Kaede" he said playfully at the last part.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping trip

Kohta pulled on his shoes slowly and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He had everything he needed; money, keys and his bus pass. Now he was all ready for his day trip with the girls. He then turned around into the hallway "Nana! Mayu! Kaede!" He called loudly. Hopefully they were ready to go by now; so they could set off.

There was a quick scuffle and Kaede appeared running slowly from the sitting room. She smiled warmly at him as she approached. She had been ready for a while but had been waiting for him until he came downstairs. Unlike her usual feminine attire she had simply pulled on a Black T-shirt with white wings on the back and "Heartbeat" in white words on the chest. On her lower half were a pair of ripped blue jeans.

Kohta was surprised to see her in such attire but didn't hate it. In suited her quite well and was a nice change compared to the girly hand me downs. Considering her stubborn personality as a child; she seemed like the Tomboy type anyway.

Kaede saw his expression and pouted "Do I look ok?" she questioned worriedly. Did she look too scruffy? She wasn't one for girly clothes much; but she would try her best to look nice for Kohta.

Kohta shook his head snapping out of his daydream "Sorry about that; I got distracted by your outfit" he apologized kindly. That probably sounded dodgy and suspicious in her view; but he meant it in a good way.

Kaede was about to say something when Nana and Mayu appeared from downstairs. Nana was wearing her blue dress and Mayu was wearing shorts and a shirt.

"Sorry for the wait!" Mayu apologized politely. She gasped when she saw Kaede's attire "Wow Nyu you look great" she said kindly. She wasn't used to seeing her in Jeans but they suited her.

Kaede blushed but felt happy to hear such a thing. So she didn't look bad; that was a relief. She didn't want to make people stare at her for looking weird. It was bad enough because of her horns and all.

Kohta smiled cheerfully "So are we all ready to go?" Kohta asked kindly. He knew Nana and Mayu were given allowances to buy new clothes. Thankfully Yuka had been kind enough to give him money too for Kaede's clothes.

Nana nodded "Let's go; I want to see all the people in the town!" she said determinedly. She had heard from Yuka that the town was much busier than their neighbourhood.

Kohta chuckled; it was quite adorable how inquisitive Nana was for her age. But then again she was biologically 7 so everything would excite her. "Now you can't wonder off; you need to stay close to me ok" Kohta warned firmly. Mayu only ever went around the block and no further; so none of them were used to large places like town.

"Yes" Nana and Mayu agreed obediently in unison. They tended to stick together like glue; but if they got separated from Kohta they would look for him together. That way they wouldn't lose each other in crowds.

Kohta smiled happily then counted heads contently. When he was satisfied he nodded and opened the door "Let's go" he said kindly. He had to make sure to remember how many were in the group in case someone wondered off. The shopping centre was very distracting mind you; and kids tended to be distracted by shiny things.

Nana shot out the door first and Mayu followed quietly; she stopped to untie Wanta from his doghouse before following her. Afterward she chased after Nana before she got too far ahead and got lost.

Kohta closed the door with Kaede standing close beside him. He smiled at her warmly and took her hand in his own. While it wasn't by the usual standards this was kind of like a date. However he hoped for their real one it would be a little more romantic than this one.

Kaede blushed shyly and looked down at their clasped hands. She hadn't held his hand like this since their trip to the zoo as kids. It felt nice, comforting even; like nothing in the world could bother her.

They then slowly followed the two smaller girls quietly and set off for their trip. This was the first time in years that they had tried acting like a couple. The last time they had been this close was during their childhood.

Meanwhile from upstairs Yuka watched the group leave the house quietly. Her eyes sharpened as she glared down at the pinkette holding her cousins hand. Ever since Nyu had come to this house; Kohta had spent a majority of his time with her. He never left her side once; and it was pissing her off.

She couldn't understand what was so special about that stupid horned girl. She was always so quiet and clung to him so much. She never spoke and always seemed to avoid her and spend time with Kohta or the girls.

"What's so special about her?" Yuka muttered coldly her tone hateful. She had known Kohta longer than that damn bitch. So why was he fawning all over her like a stupid fanboy?

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kohta, Kaede, Nana and Mayu were sat on the bus heading into town. Despite their best efforts Nana was very excitable and kept crying out at everything. A few of the elderly passengers chuckled and commented on how cute Nana was. Thankfully none of them complained about her high pitched squeals whenever they passed something.

Mayu was sat beside Nana awkwardly holding Wanta on her lap and petting him. He was being very well behaved and simply watched Nana wagging his tail. However she felt bad that she wasn't able to keep Nana under control.

Kaede who was sat beside the window next to Kohta was wearing a stunned and overwhelmed expression. She had never seen so many people, buildings or colours in one place. While the Zoo had been full of weird animals; the town was full of different people of all shapes and sizes; full of colours and different smells too.

Kohta couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction; it was exactly like the one she had to the animals at the Zoo. She really hadn't changed much since their childhood and it was hard for him to not laugh. But he didn't hate the way she acted, in fact he found it very adorable; it was the reason he had fallen in love with her.

Kaede saw his expression and stared at him curiously "Am I making weird faces?" she asked curiously. God she hated the idea of making a fool of herself in front of Kohta. Why couldn't she act more like a grown up?

Kohta smiled and shook his head; he then ruffled her head gently "Not at all; I was just thinking about how this is like before" He explained gently. While his childhood had been rough; there had been good times in it too. The ones with Kaede had been the most memorable to him out of them all.

Kaede raised her eyebrow then realized he was talking about the trip to the zoo. She blushed crossly "I...I've grown up since then. At least I'm not acting like a kid!" she replied in annoyance. She was a woman now; a grown up woman with a body and her own opinion. She wasn't a child anymore; she was just eager to learn new things. Why was Kohta such a jerk and teasing her like this?

Kohta moved his forehead close to hers so they were touching heads "Just be yourself; it's no fun otherwise" Kohta answered fondly. He had loved both forms of Kaede. Her dark twisted and damaged side that was Lucy; and her kind, innocent and loving side that was Nyu. Together they formed the girl he had been in love with since he was young.

He understood that nothing could change the pain and suffering she had endured; or take away the sadness that haunted her. But he could give her a life full of love and kindness; that she had been starved of her whole life.

Kaede blushed and her eyes widened; tears then stung her eyes and she pouted crossly "Idiot; don't say such sweet things" she muttered quietly. If he kept saying words like that she would cry endlessly with joy.

Kohta chuckled fondly and then leaned against her quietly "It's warm in here; I'm gonna borrow your shoulder ok" he said quietly. She smelt like shampoo and fresh air; a nice combination.

Kaede blushed but didn't argue; it was very romantic but very embarrassing. Kohta was such a hopeless romantic that it wasn't fair. She sighed heavily and simply continued looking out of the window blushing furiously.

Nana had watched them from the 2 seats before them quietly. While she had hated Lucy in the past; seeing this new side of her was very interesting. Her true form Kaede was both personalities moulded into one.

Mayu had simply smiled fondly and laughed to herself. Kohta really did like Nyu but he wasn't good at saying it. She did feel sorry for Yuka who was in love with Kohta; but it seemed he didn't see her the same way. But despite being so young she knew that you couldn't force love. If Kohta loved Nyu then nothing would change that. She had seen the way he looked at her; loving, tender and gentle.

While she could understand Yuka's frustrations; even if Kohta didn't love her romantically she still meant a lot to him. She just hoped they came to an understanding soon; as she didn't want them to hate each other.

"Hey Mayu; are you ok? You're really quiet" Nana asked curiously sounding worried. Usually Mayu was talkative but in a shy way.

Mayu blushed awkwardly "Oh its nothing; I'm just thinking is all" she half lied. She didn't want Nana to worry about things she didn't need to.

Nana squinted but left her be; she didn't want to force Mayu to talk about it if she didn't want to. She then sat down and stared petting Wanta quietly as the bus continued it's journey.


End file.
